Red Roy
Biodata Real Name : Unknown Real Age :15 Home :Unknown Other Info : Unknown Biography Some may wonder? Where he got the name Red Roy..It is definitely not an anime character name! Anyway,Red Roy is originated from Roy,which he accidentally put the name in his pokemon game~Yep,he is a pokemon game freak(hate the story tho).The name Roy evolved from 1 to 1 and finally be RedRoy,which has been most of his ingame name(Mostly RedRoy found on other game is him) Well,he appeared to the Orpheus World about 5 month ago? I think,as usual he was a newbie when he first appeared..and getting bullied by Crev-senpai with her wallet....As a newbie,he had many help from the seniors in this game,most of the seniors have quited tho..He ranked in the top 200 in his 2nd week(well at that time,getting in higher rank is easy as hell)... The first guild this guy joined was Zeonia leaded by Responde,it was new guild,so he eventually been the 2nd member,a.k.a the vice guild master~because he was the first mate of the guild~He had much fun joining the guild,where he eventually met with Arzeon(Origins Member)....Well,that time Arzeon was far inferior to him~sooo he asked much thing about the game to RedRoy (bluff) (he is more wiser now) After a week or 2 week,he joined the top 5 guild,Fantasia(a.k.a The Sheep Guild).."note:The Guardian-Troy started when In this guild".There,he gained most of new informations and eventually become more wiser now.Every moments in the guild was a happy moments for him,well,who wouldnt be happy with apollo buffs and sacred buildings?...(Well,his own phone has broken in this period,where his game time eventually decreased)...Anyway,this guild was a high prestige guild(I think so).....Well,cant tell more infos about the guild,as it will be called as "Information Leaking".. After 2 months or so,he left the guild and joined Raindrop for a small period,and then decided to create his own home,a.k.a the so-called guild,Reborn,where legendz are meant to be.As a guild master,he made a big contribution to the guild,by sacrifcing his times to get essences,giving informations to guildmates and etc..and his hardwork finally have seeded,the guild is currently the rank 20 guild after a month of its creation,been called the "Legendary Guild" by most of the players~ He actually survived the 3 great war,losing his firstmates after months,being in top 200 ranks for 5 months,killed the Champs with words.Finally,He died in the Great War of GREEKWAR (ingame) and leaving off all of his knowledge to the newbies that will be the future of the game,after choosing his successor,Obliviou....and saving the world from the Remnants of Dead. Greekwar. "Many people been saying that they have been seeing Undeads all over the world" Those rumors been spreading out of the vast world of Orpheusadia.At first,they thought it was only a rumor,but that ends when some of humans been eaten alive by them,The first undead appeared was Geudst,a kind of dead dwarfs... The matter become worst when the plague start spreading,the plague of Zerox(Zerox betrayed humanity when Solarnyx died(ingame),he did that so he could see nyx again,by being one of his underlings)..Most of people died from this plague,even the legendary player,Ox died to stop Zerox....by time to time ,Zerox change completely,being a full-fledged demon that carve for pleasure(no offense) ..he killed most of the humans .... When the things getting more worst,the 7 chuunibiyo get into actions....The first action was made by Shagydog,defeating all the Geudst,Menust,Gurd..He suffered an incurable scar from this battle,and eventually left Chunibiyo ranking,coz of the stinky gov of Orpheusadia...Eventually,some people called him " Whitedog" for his braveness,he has beaten most of the undeads..they say his power is on the same level as the 4 yonko..The rumors about Whitedog braveness spread widely,which made most of heroes to rise again the undeads..Getting the name,Hero of Hope,Whitedog,he died after 5-7 years fighting against undeads,fighting his sole enemy,Zerox,The demon of betrayal....Am lazy the story will be continued later~ please wait..